Code Lyoko: DEFCON 1
by G-Lyoko Fan
Summary: The Lyoko warriors have just finished high school and have left Kadic. However, that doesn't mean Lyoko is finished. A group of students are about to discover the origins of Lyoko, and how powerful XANA really is.


**Hello! Welcome to my fanfiction! This story will take place four years after the end of the original series, so the last of the warriors graduated one year before this story begins. I warn all who read, this story will be rather dark as it progresses, so young readers be warned. Now, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or anything associated with it. I only own this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cocked Pistol<strong>

Sitting in a small desk, a young boy sat, hunched over a laptop. He was furiously typing on his keyboard, a quickly changing code that flashed across the screen was reflected off his square glasses. Leaning over him was a boy who looked about two years older than him, holding his breath in anticipation. /ppThe younger boy made one final keystroke before the screen turned to a large spreadsheet. "Okay, I got you into the grades," he said, turning to the older boy. "Now, what would you like to change?"

"Just my last math test," the older boy said. "I was thinking the D- to a B."

"Of course." The younger boy quickly selected one of the cells and changed the grade accordingly. "So, tough parents I'm guessing."

"Yeah."

"Well, I've put you on the path to an A. My work, is done."

"Alright," the older boy said as he started to walk out of the room. But when he got to the door, the doorknob gave him a small shock, causing him to jerk back.

"Sorry, but the path to an A is a toll road. That'll be $25," the younger boy said, stretching out his hand. The older boy grumbled something as he shoved a few bills into his hand. "Thank you, Hiroki. Next time; just study, man!"

"Yeah, I'll remember that. You're a lifesaver, Luke. Now, can you let me out," Hiroki pleaded. Luke smiled as he flipped a small switch on a remote sitting by his laptop, un-electrifying the doorknob. The older boy smiled and left.

_Name: Luke Dexter_

_Age: 12_

_Occupation: 7th grade student at Kadic Academy. In 8th grade Science and Algebra. Amateur hacker_

Luke smiled as he counted his money he collected from Hiroki. He knew the guy would be back sometime. Anyone who needed a grade change from a kid two grades below him to keep them from failing was bound to do it again.

Sighing, he closed the grade book and went back to his project he was currently working on. Of course, it wasn't due anytime soon. He had hacked into all the teachers' lesson plans at the beginning of the year to make sure he didn't have to cram at the end of the year like everyone else. He simply ran his hand through his short auburn hair and looked back at the screen. /phr size=1 noshadep

_"Aaah,"_ Luke cried as his alarm clock rang straight in his ear. His arms flew out, knocking over a bottle of water on his desk. After he clicked his clock off, he heard the faint buzz of electricity. He looked at his laptop to see it sparking from the water.

Muttering under his breath furiously, Luke picked up his laptop and tried to shake the water off of it. He immediately tried to turn it on, only to find it completely fried. "Aw man! I can't afford a new laptop," he whined to himself. He looked back to his alarm clock. "Crap! I'm late!"

**DEFCON 1**

"I'm late! I'm late," Luke cried as be ran through the hallways of Kadic Academy. His heavy footsteps echoed through the empty hallways as he tried to make it to his science class without being any later than he already was.

"Ericsson," Mrs. Hertz called out. A boy in the classroom raised his hand. "Johnson, Roux, Bertram, Moreau, Laurent, Dexter. Mr. Dexter?" Everyone sighed as they knew he was late, again.

Everyone flinched as they heard a sharp crack against the classroom door. Mrs. Hertz frowned as she knew exactly who it was. "Mr. Bertram, would you please make sure he's still breathing?"

From the back of the classroom, a tall blond boy stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, he saw Luke standing there, rubbing his head. "Hey, Poindexter, you okay," he asked.

Walking inside, Luke said, "Yeah, I'm fine Adam." Sighing, both of the boy's walked back to their desks in the back of the room.

_Name: Adam Bertram_

_Age: 13_

_Occupation: 8th grade student at Kadic Academy. Kadic's 8th grade football star._

Once Mrs. Hertz had started the lesson, Adam leaned over to Luke and asked, "Why are you late this time?"

"My laptop shorted out this morning. I spent ten minutes trying to dry it off. It's still fried, and I can't afford another one."

"Can't you just buy replacement parts?"

"Not really, even with the money I make. The parts themselves were all special orders. They don't exactly isell/i them."

"Then how do you..."

"My uncle went to prison. I'll leave it at that," Luke said, trying to end the conversation.

Sighing, Adam took out a small strip of paper and quickly scribbled something down on it. "Here. There's a guy in the 8th grade who people say can fix anything. Go there just before curfew." He passed the note to Luke.

Luke opened up the note and read it. Kidd Arnolds. Room 212

**DEFCON 1**

Luke stood awkwardly as he stared at the kid in front of him. The boy had to be at least three inches shorter than him, but his hair made is hard to tell. He had blue dyed hair spiked up in different directions, each point black.

_Name: Kidd Arnolds_

_Age: 13_

_Occupation: 8th grade student at Kadic Academy. Resident technician/repairman. Class clown. _

"Okay, straight to the point, I need a laptop fixed," Luke said sternly.

Kidd, who was sitting straight in his chair, collapsed dramatically. "Aw, you didn't let me talk first," he cried in fake distress. "I had a whole iGodfather/i thing planned out! I nearly had that Sicilian voice down, too." Luke just stated at his antics. Kidd sat up, somewhat serious again.

"Anyways, you need a computer fixed? Lucky you; my dad was a mechanic and my mom worked with computers! I can fix anything!"

"Well, thing is, my laptop isn't like a normal one. I've made some, adjustments to it," Luke said sheepishly.

"Like, the illegal kind," Kidd probed. "Ah, so you must be the hacker kid from 7th grade, eh? Well come on, let me see the damages." Luke reached into his bag and pulled out his laptop, which Kidd popped open in a second. "Oh, kid, minor issues! I can have most of this repaired in an hour."

"You can," Luke said in disbelief. "I thought everything was fried!"

"Well, not beyond repair. The only thing I can't fix is your A/V card. By the looks of it, I'd say that was upgraded too."

Luke's expression turned to a rather depressed one as he heard the news. "Oh, well I guess I shouldn't bother you," he said as he turned around to leave.

"Hey, I didn't finish," Kidd yelled after him. He stood up and walked closer to Luke before he ran out. Luke spun on his heels and looked at the shorter, older boy. "Have you ever heard of Odd?"

"Della-Robbia, the kid who graduated last year? What's he got to do with anything," Luke asked.

"Well, about a year ago he took me in as his 'protege', to train me in the ways of the class clown." Kidd said that in a dreamy voice. "But, before he left, I overheard him talking with a few of his buddies about a giant computer in the factory near the school." Leaning in close, he whispered, "His exact words were, 'Supercomputer.'"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! I'm going to try and update this as often as I can, but I make no promises. Please, phrase all comments in the form of a review. All flames will keep me warm through the winter! Just review! The button is right down there!<strong>


End file.
